When I hear your voice
by takecareofyourself
Summary: Totally AU! Set four years after Eclipse.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.

**Storyline**: Totally AU after Eclipse!

**Fandom**: Edward & Bella

When I hear your voice

I should have said something, something to make it all better; but I didn't. Instead I sat there on the swing and went back and forth. But the words were hard to choose, and I knew if I said A; I would have to say B.

So then one hour went gone, soon three hours passed and I still sat on the swing. My bare feet touched the cold ground, and my body began to shiver. But all of all sudden he started to walk, my head hurt by his anger.

"Where are you going?" I remember asking him.

He didn't look behind; he couldn't look in my eyes, "Home!" Emmett replied with a cold voice.

_Where was home to him?_"Do you want me to come with you?"

What hurt me the most was that he didn't stop walking; he didn't answer my question. And then he was _**gone, **_the crazy part was that I continued to swing on that stupid swing. I hated that stupid swing, and that stupid day. In my mind I knew what I would have told him, I would have said _"Everything will be better I promise you. I will be there for you and the rest" _but I didn't say that.

That day was the worst day ever; I knew that he was mad at me. Everyone was; Alice didn't want to talk to me, and Rosalie hated me more than she did before. But who could have blamed them, it was my fault. I left them; and I betrayed Edward.

Charlie was thrilled to have me home; he smiled and had bonding time with Jacob. My heart broke when I saw them watching TV together; Edward used to be the one sitting next to Charlie. I would be in kitchen making them something to eat; or making Charlie something to eat.

Wondering if my room was still the same, I ran upstairs and noticed that it was. Everything was like I left it; the colors and placement. I could feel his present in the room, his touch and breathe. And there it was; his lullaby, just waiting to be played. And I could have sworn that he was with me when I listened to it. When the best part of the lullaby began they called me.

"Bella someone is looking for you," Charlie said.

I remember thinking that it was probably someone unimportant, but there she was. "Rosalie!"

Her face was peel and more beautiful than ever, "I need to talk to you," she said.

We went outside, she looked worried like she shouldn't been here.

"Emmett told me that you were back, or Alice told him. He lied to us and went to see you," she explained.

I bit my lip, "How is everyone?"

Rosalie began to laugh like I told a joke. "How we are? How we are? Edward died and you didn't have the nerve to visit in 4 years, and you're asking how we are,"

_I deserved that. _I could feel the tears coming, "I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too. Besides I didn't want to steal you from _Jacob_, "she said his voice with disgust.

"Don't bring Jake into this, this is my** fault**," I cried and explained.

Rosalie looked at me, "Yes you're right, this is your fault," she told, "It's your fault that Edward is dead, it's your fault that our family isn't a family anymore,"

It was the first time I saw Rosalie cry, and I could feel her pain. Vampires can't die; they shouldn't be allowed to die. Only stubborn vampires; like Edward could do something that horrible.

"Everything Edward ever did was for you. He died for you! And you didn't even have the decease to come and visit," she continued making my heart more broken.

_He died for me? More died because of me, _"I didn't want him to die because of the deal we made with the Voulturi," I shouted.

She laughed again, "You think he died because of the Voulturi thing? Sure it was a part of it; he died because you left him. Because you choose Jacob instead of him," Rosalie shouted with all her powers.

_He did what? _For four years I had thought that he died because the Voulturi killed him. I mean they killed him but not for the reason I thought they did. I thought he gave up his life as a vampire to help me, I thought that the Voluturi killed him as a threat, a reminder for letting me go. I guess I was wrong.

"I didn't know that,"

"Well, you never asked, you never cared. It was always about you and your feelings. It was never about Edward and how he felt when you decided to go and have a happy family with that dog," _**dog, **_it always made my heart race.

"I loved Edward you know that," I cried.

"Then why did you leave him? Why didn't you marry him? How come you ran away one day before the weeding?" Rosalie asked angrily. Her face got whiter by every moment.

I was lost, I didn't know what to say, "I was scared, I was scared of him and they way that he made me feel," I tried to explain.

"Well you don't have to worry about that now," Rosalie responded and walked away.

So I went back to that stupid swing, and swung till' my head hurt. I could feel his present again and the voice that still talked to me in my head.

"_This isn't__ your fault Bella, don't forget that," the voice said_

I swung harder; I wanted to swing my self to death. But the voice continued, I wanted it to stay forever.

"_I love you, I always will. But right now you have to go home to Charlie. He is worried about you,"_

I laughed, it sure was Edward. _"And Jacob is worried too, please Bella don't do anything stupid._

I hated him; I hated him for being so nice. And he should have known better, I would never to anything to erase the voice.

So once again my bare feet touched the ice ground and I held the swing so hard. And while I swung I could hear the voice, I could hear the voice and my lullaby.


End file.
